


Settling Down

by HellenisticKid



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed RPF
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Birthday Presents, Cute, Drinking, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Funny, Hunters & Hunting, Injury, Reconciliation, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenisticKid/pseuds/HellenisticKid
Summary: "It's just a small group of bandits, I'll be fine!"Or the one where Kassandra has to convince Kyra she's needed to help get rid of Mykonos' bandit problem.*Mild spoilers if you haven't finished the family quest line*
Relationships: Alexios & Kassandra (Assassin's Creed), Alexios & Stentor (Assassin's Creed), Kassandra & Stentor (Assassin's Creed), Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed), Myrrine & Nikolaos (Assassin's Creed), Nikolaos & Stentor (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 82





	Settling Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a spur of the moment thing, probably won't do a follow-up as I don't think it's needed. Anyway, enjoy this one-shot!

Kyra had laughed at Kassandra when she had mentioned settling down. She was adamant the misthios who could so many unimaginable things would struggle with the mundanity of ordinary life. And yet, here they were, six months after Kassandra had destroyed the cult. Six months after her family was reunited. Six months of Kassandra hunting meat to sell in the markets and repairing buildings for a living. Her life had a normalcy she hadn't been fortunate enough to have before, and she was eternally grateful to have Kyra by her side.

There, of course, was a time when she was unsure that she would. Kassandra had left Mykonos under less-than-ideal circumstances to say the least. She always left a trail of dead bodies - killed by her own hands - on her odyssey, but that was one death that was unnecessary and unforseen on her part. Kassandra was sure that Kyra would never forgive her.

Then, of course, she had arrived at Mykonos to return a would-be cultist soldier to his family. The boy was young and had been abducted, so Kassandra felt it was only right, even if it meant facing her past. She hadn't been able to refuse his mater as she pleaded with her to stay for a warm meal and actual bed. It had caused to her think about when she had last eaten something other than dried meats.

She had stayed, and though she tried to convince herself that she should leave before someone recognises her, Kassandra found herself scanning the crowd at the market, and the faces she passed as she walked back to the docks. Her heart felt heavy and her eyes locked on the ground beneath her sandals, trying to persuade herself that the Gods clearly did not have this path planned for her. That was, until Barnabas's laugh was joined by one so familiar.

Her head had snapped up at the sound, and her eyes had locked onto Kyra, head thrown back as she laughed, eyes squeezed shut. Kassandra found herself smiling as she approached.

It had been easier than Kassandra had expected, in all honesty. Kyra had forgiven her in time, seeing as she knew how stubborn Thaletas could be. She could hardly blame Kassandra's instincts of survival for things ending the way they did, and so when she had seen those familiar sails in the harbour, she had walked far faster than dignity would allow. So no, Kyra didn't hold a grudge. Kassandra's guilt alone was enough punishment, and even that wasn't necessary.

They built a life together, with Alexios traveling to and from Sparta with Myrrine, staying on Mykonos for months at a time, and Kyra assisting the local people the best way she could. She didn't like being called their leader, but she had accepted that she was.

Things were peaceful between them, until Kyra started to receive information about farmers crops being stolen, and then fisherman's boats being sabotaged. It caused her stress and worry, which Kassandra could see plainly.

"Any more news?" Kassandra had asked as she tapped on Kyra's doorframe. She had been spear-fishing, and was still damp from the sea.

Kyra's eyes were fixed on the reports in her hands as she sat at her desk.

"Nothing. I've had Praxos look into it, and currently he's out there trying to find out anything useful that the people have seen or heard." Kyra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Kassandra placed her basket on the ground outside the study and approached. Her fingers got to work removing tension from her lover's shoulders and Kyra exhaled softly at the relief, temporary though it was. What she really needed was to find these bandits.

"Is this the map with the attacks marked?" Kassandra asked. Kyra hummed noncommittaly in response. Kassandra stopped to look at the map closer and Kyra frowned at the loss of her ministrations.

"The four locations are there, yes." She offered.

"The cave and an abandoned ruin are almost equidistant from these positions. Either of them could be their point of operations. Have you sent men to check these areas?" 

Kyra shook her head, "They're stretched thin watching over the farmers and docks. But I could see if any local men and women are able to band together and offer their services?"

Kassandra gave a nod, "Absolutely, Alexios and I will go too, bandits won't stand a chance against us both." The ex-misthios smiled almost gleefully as she remembered some of the epic battles they had together when on the same side.

"Absolutely not."

Kassandra's smile vanished, "Why?" She almost whined.

Kyra crossed her arms, "What if something happened to you?"

"To me?" Kassandra scoffed, "you've seen me fight seasoned soldiers, these are merely bandits. I'll be _fine_."

Kyra shook her head, "It only takes one arrow to take you from me," she took Kassandra's hand and intertwined their fingers softly, "I simply won't allow it." Her voice was firm.

Kassandra sighed and pouted, but said no more about it. It would take at least a day or two for them to gather men, so she hoped she could wear Kyra down in that time. She placed a kiss on top of her head, letting her get back to work.

"I'll start on dinner."

~*~*~*~

The next morning, Kassandra was due to go hunting with Alexios. Himself and mater would be coming to hers and Kyra's for dinner, and he had offered to help with catching the meal. So, with a yawn and a stretch, she got up and donned some light armour. She no longer wore her best gear everyday. Her pocket was grateful in the long run, as that meant less money on upgrades and repairs, but she missed the weight of it sometimes. She still felt naked every now and then, going outside in a simple chiton with just her braces and greaves. She had argued with Kyra over wearing them, too, but she had won in the end, defensively saying that they were protective during everyday things, like hunting, and that no, she wasn't expecting a fight.

Kyra had risen before her and was no doubt off doing something highly important, or reading more intel in her study. Either way, Kassandra hoped she had stopped for breakfast as she did before heading out to the altar of Artemis Agrotera, the agreed upon meeting place.

Of course, when she got there, the unmistakable form of Alexios was leaning against one of the columns, waiting for her. He was always stupidly early as he still struggled with sleeping. His nightmares were too real.

"I was beginning to think that you had forgotten what day it is." He smirked as she climbed the steps.

"How could I forget with you hounding me every second of the week, little brother?" She smiled and stepped in to hug him which he returned.

"Do you think mater knows you remember her birthday?" He asked as she leaned back.

"I doubt it, she's done nothing to remind me. The only reason I haven't forgotten is because celebrating both yours and her birthday each year kept you both close in my heart." Kassandra shrugged as they approached the altar.

"You remember my birthday too?" Alexios' brow creased in puzzlement, "you never mentioned that before."

"That's because I was planning on surprising you on the day." Kassandra smirked knowingly and walked up to the altar, and stepped behind it. Reaching down, she lifted a sheathed dagger from its hiding place and grinned, offering it to him.

Alexios froze, eyes fixed on the weapon, and then he opted on flicking his gaze to his sister and then back to the blade.

"Happy twenty-fifth birthday, Alexios." She smiled.

He swallowed forcibly before he met her eyes properly, stunned entirely. He had drilled his sister for information within the first two months of being reunited and she had never mentioned his birthday, not once. Only mater's.

Unsure of himself, he held out his hand and she placed it in his palm.

"I don't know what to - I mean, I'm grateful..." The words were forced and unnatural to him in situations such as this. He could say it easily to a stall vendor, as that was just simple trade. This was a gift. This was different. He gripped the handle and held the bearskin sheath, pulling out an obsidian hilt with veins of silver running through it and a sturdy silver blade, similar in intricacy to his sister's spear.

Speaking of, she pulled the broken instrument out and held it close to his, and Alexios could see he was right about the similarities.

"It's not an exact match, but it's as close as I could get."

"How did you...no blacksmith on Mykonos has hands skilled enough for such fine craftsmanship..." He examined it closer, marvelling at the perfect weight.

Kassandra sheathed her spear nonchalantly, "Kyra had to take a business trip to Messara, and she insisted I go with her seeing as both you and mater were in Sparta and I would be alone for the month. So, I travelled with her and whilst there I helped a blacksmith and saved his life, which resulted in the dagger before you." Kassandra stood straight, clearly proud of her gift-giving abilities.

"I cannot accept this, it's too nice a blade-"

"Alexios," Kassandra cut him off effectively, "Just say thank you." She winked, and patted his shoulder, turning to pray before he had even answered.

"...Thank you."

After a moment, he slowly attached the blade to his belt, and joined his sister kneeling in prayer. Though he was unable to focus properly on giving thanks to Artemis after Kassandra had thoroughly thrown him off balance. He started slightly when she stood, clearly finished, and offered him a hand.

"Let's go, little brother. Dinner won't put itself on the table, and the Ibex is swift." Kassandra smiled to herself, it was a line she always used before they hunted together.

"You always say that. Is there a meaning to it?" Alexios asked as he gripped her forearm and stood.

"It's for luck. Kyra and I - when we first hunted together, it was what she had said to me: 'the Ibex is swift'. I sort of adopted it, I suppose." 

He cast his eyes to the dagger at his belt, "Another way of keeping someone close to your heart?"

Kassandra grinned widely and clasped a hand on his shoulder, "You're learning."

  
They made haste into the trees, an arrow nocked in both of their bows as they crouched in the brush, no more louder than a breeze playing with the leaves. Silently, Alexios motioned to Kassandra and she followed his point. Ahead, two Ibex were eating lazily, the two hunters downwind and out of sight.

Another signal and Alexios understood. They each drew back their arrows and loosed, the recognisable 'thwack' of each target being hit. Two was more than enough, and anything left over could be sold at the market. A good hunt indeed.

As Kassandra tied the hooves of her kill together, she looked over at Alexios, getting his attention, "I have two possible locations on the bandit hideout." She said suddenly.

He stopped what he was doing, and frowned, "If that's true, what are we doing hunting the wrong animals?"

Kassandra almost smiled. They were so similar, always ready for a skirmish.

"It's not that simple, Kyra wants to raise awareness in the people to see if any men or women wish to aid us in stopping them. Though," she finished the job and stood, "I am apparently forbidden from such things."

Alexios laughed as he got up too, hauling the Ibex over his shoulder, "Kyra?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes, "Kyra."

"Maybe I can help you there," Alexios started to walk and she followed after him. He distorted his voice to sound pitiful, expression to match, "Seeing as it's my first birthday with my family, _surely_ you'll grant my wish to have my sister fighting by my side?"

Kassandra burst into laughter and her brother joined her.

"It's worth a shot," She smiled.

The two walked back into the populace, heading for Kyra's and Kassandra's house. They nodded to the familiar faces they passed on the streets until Kassandra pushed open the door, holding it so Alexios could enter as well.

Idle chatter passed between them as they went to the kitchen, handing over their kills to the chef hired specifically for this meal. Usually it was a serving girl who was one of two employed as the help, but Kassandra had wanted to splurge on both her brother and mater.

"Last I heard Stentor and Nikolaos were in Phokis." Alexios rolled his shoulder after placing the Ibex on the side.

"They were, yes, but pater said he would do his best to be here. I can't say how likely that will be, though." Kassandra sighed and gave a parting nod to the chef, who got to work. She headed back for the market as she was still in need of flowers.

"I pray Ares sees fit to give him a break from this war." He said as he followed her. It had taken Alexios longer to forgive Nikolaos, but he figured if Kassandra, the one who was dropped off Taygetos by him, could find it in herself to forgive him, he could too. He strived to have her strength.

"And that Poseidon brings him here swiftly, and safely."

"Brings who here?" Kyra asked as she descended the stairs. Kassandra turned and relaxed almost imperceptibly. She always held herself ready in prepare for attack, but something about Kyra set her completely at ease.

"Pater," Alexios offered, eyeing his sister who seemingly had turned into a puppy, "Kassandra sent him a letter about mater's birthday."

Kyra nodded, and gave him a smile, "Then I'll cast my prayers to Poseidon as well," she kissed Kassandra in greeting and Alexios made a gagging sound, causing him to yelp as his sister punched him awkwardly. They separated and the two practically glowed.

"The two of you give Helios a run for his drachmae, the way you shine." He mocked, but a fond smile donned his face and Kassandra returned it.

"Happy birthday, Alexios," Kyra smiled warmly and he couldn't meet her eyes properly, giving her a nod as he knew words would fail him. He was not used to this in the slightest.

"If Nikolaos is indeed coming, then I assume Stentor will be joining us?" Kyra asked the two of them.

"When have you ever seen the two separate?" Alexios jibed.

"Those two would need Hippokrates to separate them, they're so attached." Kassandra laughed.

Kyra frowned, "I wouldn't know, as I've never met either of them."

Both siblings immediately looked to her, realising that, yes, Kyra hadn't had the pleasure (or displeasure in Stentors case, Alexios thought) of meeting the two of them.

"I completely forgot to ask if you'd be okay with the both of them here." Kassandra paled. She hated disappointing people, but disappointing Kyra? Unthinkable.

Alexios cracked a non-existant whip, and was ignored.

"Nonsense, you don't need my permission, they're family. Though I remember vividly the story you told me of the first time you all ate together." Kyra punctuated the statement by fixing Alexios with a look and Kassandra smirked smugly as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I won, for the record." He coughed.

"At the expense of maters favourite vase!" Kassandra added. He shot her a glare.

"Then to remain safe, I shall keep all breakables out of sight," Kyra joked, before kissing Kassandra on the check, "I have to meet with a disgruntled merchant, I should be back for dinner."

"Be safe." The ex-misthios smiled warmly.

"Of course."

Kassandra watched Kyra walk away until she was out of sight, and then turned to face Alexios, who was very much amused.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing," he smirked, walking past her, "nothing at all."

~*~*~*~

Alexios had gone home to get ready for that night, and Kassandra was just putting the flowers on the table when a knock at the door made her tense. Kyra wouldn't knock, so maybe it was her brother.

She walked into the hallway and opened the door. She was half right.

Stentor and Nikolaos were on her doorstep, the Wolf of Sparta beaming and Stentor managing a small, forced smile.

"Pater! Stentor! I'm so glad to see you both!" She hugged her pater, and gripped Stentors forearm in greeting, his smile turning more genuine.

"It was Stentors idea to surprise you, are you surprised?" Nikolaos smiles eagerly.

Kassandra glanced at Stentor, who found everything but her interesting all of a sudden, "I am, of course! But mater will be even more so, I'm sure." She side-stepped, and motioned for them to enter, and they did.

"Is there anywhere we can put our supplies?" Stentor asked her and she nodded.

"There are two rooms upstairs for you both, but for now you can put any weapons you want in my armoury."

"Yours?" Nikolaos asked.

"Kyra doesn't have as many weapons, so I moved all of my armour and weapons from the Adrestia to the room on the back of the house."

Stentor scoffed, "What are you supposed to do if you are attacked? Tell the attacker to wait until you're properly armed?"

Nikolaos cast Kassandra an apologetic look for his adoptive sons behaviour, but she expected nothing less of Stentor. She was just happy to not have him at her throat anymore.

"Of course, I have weapons in every room of the house. But that's a secret, Kyra is not to hear about it." She looked at him sternly and he gave a nod, almost surprised that she had trusted him.

Nikolaos laughed and ruffled her hair, to which she complained, "That's my girl."

"Pater! I'm not seven!" She whined, trying to fix the mess he'd made.

The two men went up the stairs to change into more suitable attire, opting to leave their Spartan breastplates upstairs. They kept their belts, not that Kassandra could blame them. This was probably as close to comfortable as they could get, and she could relate heavily to it.

She sat them at the dining table, Nikolaos at the head, Stentor on his right, and before she could pour them a glass of wine, she heard voices approaching.

"That should be mater and Alexios." She told them.

"Where's your woman?" Stentor frowned.

"Yes, where's _Kyra_?" Nikolaos shot Stentor a look and he withered.

"Her woman is right here, along with a few others." 

Kassandra and the men turned just as Myrrine and Alexios walked in behind Kyra. Smiles and laughter filled the room as hugs were passed around, Kassandra hugging her brother, kissing her mother's cheek, and settling at Kyra's side, an arm around her waist. The two watched the greetings, a warmth settling in their chests.

"Thank you, Kassandra." She smiled happily up at the Spartan, who turned her head.

"For what?" Her brow creased lightly as she looked down into Kyra's brown eyes, pools of warmth and happiness.

"For giving me the family I've always wanted."

Kassandra returned the smile, "You won't be thanking me by the end of tonight, but I'm glad you're happy. You're my family, too, remember."

"And ours," Myrrine chimed in, pulling Kyra in for a hug, "thank you for going to all this trouble for dinner."

"This isn't just any dinner, if I recall Kassandra's letter." Stentor announced. He didn't shy away when all eyes in the room turned to him, and Kassandra noticed Alexios roll his own at their adoptive brother's antics.

"He's right," Nikolaos reached for Myrrine's hand, "happy birthday."

Their mater gasped in surprise and pulled a hand up to her mouth, "you remembered?" She turned to the smiling faces of the room and landed on Kassandra, "all of you?"

"We did indeed, there's not a member in this family that doesn't remember a birthday." She grinned.

"In that case," Myrrine used her free hand to reach for Alexios, who took it happily, "happy birthday to you, too, Alexios."

Sensing her brothers unease of being the centre of attention, Kassandra went to speak, but Kyra beat her to it.

"Come, let's have some wine, some food, and catch-up."

The group took their seats, with Kassandra next to Stentor, Kyra next to her at the other end of the table (Kass's preferred seat, but no way was she forcing Stentor on her lover), Alexios on her other side and Myrrine next to him. They talked, they ate, and they listened. Nikolaos and Stentor both told war stories animatedly, each chipping in parts of the story the other missed. Myrrine filled the family in on Sparta, and the latest happenings there, and Alexios even chimed in.

"What about Mykonos, how are things here?" Stentor asked, looking to Kyra. Kassandra gave him a smile which he pointedly ignored, but she was pleased nonetheless.

"Things could be better, we're having troubles with bandits."

"Bandits?" Nikolaos put down his bread and looked to Kassandra, "Have you not fixed this issue?"

"I-"

"Kassandra is doing more than her fair share to help. She's gathering a hunting party to find the men." Kyra answered, squeezing her lover's hand. Kassandra, however, didn't feel like she was doing her fair share at all.

"When is this hunting party to take action?" Stentor asked eagerly, "Pater and I could lend our services."

"Yes, we'd be more than happy to lend you our swords." Nikolaos nodded.

"That's very kind of you, it should be sooner rather than later, hopefully tomorrow." Kyra took a draft of wine.

"Excellent, the four of us can deal with this together." Nikolaos smiled happily, not seeing Alexios and Kassandra's shared glance, or Kyra's smile falter. It was Kassandra's turn to squeeze her lover's hand in support.

The meal continued until every plate was clear, and even then, they drank and talked until Stentor, clearly very much influenced by wine, wiped his hands on bread and leaned across the table, arm extended to Alexios.

"We owe it to the Greek world to find out who's stronger."

"Do you think you can handle another loss, little brother?" Alexios grinned as Stentor frowned at being called little. They were the same age, and Alexios knew it. There was only two months in it.

Before Kassandra knew it, the two were straining against each others arms, and Kyra laughed, "Who could have seen this coming." She commented sarcastically, and Myrrine shook her head at them, standing up.

"I am tired, but thank you so much Kassandra, Kyra," she turned, "Nikolaos, boys - I've had a wonderful evening, a birthday to remember."

Alexios and Stentor didn't even bat an eye at their surroundings.

"Of course mater, glad to have you here." Kassandra hugged her goodbye, and Kyra stepped in to do the same.

A thud had them turn to see that the two boys were very much wrestling now, and Nikolaos rolled his eyes.

"They behave like wolves." He sighed, hand extended to the grunting pile of limbs.

"Of course they do, Wolf of Sparta." Myrrine cooed and Nikolaos blushed, a sight that unnerved Kassandra endlessly.

"It was good to finally meet you, Nikolaos." Kyra, once again, saved Kassandra.

"And I you, Kyra. My daughter has chosen a wonderful woman to spend her life with."

Kassandra choked on the wine she had inopportunely decided to drink. And Kyra laughed.

"I don't know about that just yet, but we shall see." Kyra hooked her arm round her lover's waist and kissed her cheek.

It was Kassandra's turn to blush, but she smiled through it.

The family bid each other goodnight, with Nikolaos walking home with Myrrine and Alexios, and Stentor sulking off to bed after having lost twice. Kassandra would have to talk Alexios into losing the next time in order to prevent anymore resentment between the two.

Kyra retired with Kassandra, the two walking up the stairs hand in hand, and after how much wine the two had drank, a good night's sleep was a shoe-in.

~*~*~*~

The next morning, Kyra woke to laughter coming from downstairs. She stirred sleepily and reached across to find Kassandra still fast asleep, face squashed into the pillow, snoring lightly. She lifted a hand and played with her hair, carding her fingers through it as she slept. She was so peaceful when asleep, so serene. Kyra had seen once or twice, when Kassandra was out in the market, how tense she looked, always slightly guarded. It warmed her heart to know that she truly was relaxed around her.

She placed a kiss on her temple, before swinging her legs off the bed and dressing swiftly.

The laughter got louder the closer she got to the kitchen, and when she entered, Stentor and Alexios were sat on a counter, both eating oats.

"I don't believe it." She scoffed lightly, entering the kitchen further, "You're actually getting along just fine."

"We had another wrestle in your front garden - sorry about your flowers - and I won." Stentor bragged and Kyra caught Alexios eye and that told her all she needed to know. She almost smiled at how good he was getting at social situations. The old Alexios wouldn't have dreamt of throwing a fight.

"Which flowers?" Kyra decided to focus on that instead.

"They were blue?" Stentor shrugged and Alexios elbowed his side, "I'm sorry though, and seeing as I won, it's only fair I get you some new ones." He reeled off the apology as if it were rehearsed and Alexios gave a nod of approval.

Kyra did smile this time. She couldn't find it in herself to be mad, not with the two of them getting along so well. She knew Kassandra would be pleased.

"Speaking of fights," Alexios began, "Is there any chance Kassandra can come to fight the bandits? No one has volunteered, so we really do need her."

Kyra sighed. She knew it was unfair of her to try and keep her out of harm's way by forcibly stopping her from fighting. All that would do is cause animosity and resentment, and that's the last thing she'd ever want for her and Kassandra. Nikolaos was right, Kyra wanted the ex-misthios by her side for the rest of her days, and the only way to make sure she's there is to allow her to fight and not stand in her way.

"So long as you boys give me your word that she won't get so much as a scratch." She conceded.

Alexios grinned, "If anything, she'll come back with less scars."

Kyra laughed, "I'll hold to that."

It was then that Kassandra joined them, sleepily rubbing her eyes as she walked straight past Kyra and poured herself some water. She didn't so much as glance at her brothers and she drained the cup, immediately filling it again.

"Thirsty?" Stentor asked, and she held up her finger, draining her second cup and pouring a third.

"I feel like Hephaestus himself has used my head as an anvil for Ares." She croaked. Her brothers chuckled and shared a look.

"Well, we best be getting to mater, she said she'd save us some breakfast." Alexios said as he slid of the counter, Stentor following his lead.

"But you just ate?" Kyra frowned.

"Ah yes, thank you for that. It almost filled the hole." Stentor smirked, and the two left out the back door, leaving Kyra to shake her head.

"Sleep okay?" Kassandra asked, clearly feeling more alive than a moment ago.

"I did, yes. I'm glad I decided to cancel my meetings for today, we have the whole day to ourselves." 

Kassandra raised a perfect eyebrow, "Is that so?" She put down the jug of water.

Kyra quirked her own brow, "It is." 

"However shall we spend it?" Kassandra asked as she stalked towards her.

Kyra mentally slapped herself for what she was about to say, but as Kassandra wound her arms around her, bringing their hips together, she sighed. This woman would be the death of her.

"I'm afraid it shall be apart, as you're going to help your brother's and pater hunt bandits."

Kassandra blinked, "what?"

"Did I stutter, my love?"

"I can go? Really?" Kassandra's whole face lit up and Kyra could feel her muscles start to hum with energy.

She nodded, and Kassandra scooped her up and spun her around, only putting her down to kiss her.

"Thank you Kyra, God's I love you!" 

Kyra smiled, knowing she had done the right thing, "Just be careful, promise me."

Kassandra nodded, "Of course I will, I'll have family watching my back."

"You better, don't forget to make those bastard's pay. Come back in one piece, my love."

"The malakas bandits are as good as dead, I promise," She kissed Kyra again, and called over her shoulder, "you won't regret this." Only to walk straight into the wall.

Kyra closed her eyes and pinched her nose as Kassandra gave her a thumbs up and corrected herself to go through the doorway, "I already do."

~*~*~*~

Nikolaos, Kassandra, Alexios and Stentor had gone through the cave, each ready in a fighting stance, checking every crevice and finding nothing but the odd skeleton and coin of drachmae. There was left over scaffolding from when it was used during the rebellion.

"That just leaves the ruins, right?" Stentor asked as they emerged into daylight. Well, what was left. The sun was beginning it's descent on the horizon.

Ikaros cawed, and Kassandra held out her arm for him to land.

"It does. My fine-feathered-friend here shall scout ahead when we're close." She said, scratching his chest.

Alexios was used to it, but both Nikolaos and Stentor shared a look.

The four of them set off towards Lykos ruins, and by the time they got there, the sun had completely set. Kassandra felt anxious about the march of time, having told Kyra they would be back before sunset. They ducked behind trees, as in the distance, torches were visible. Kassandra signaled Ikaros, and he circled the ruins a couple of times before coming back.

"We're outnumbered." She whispered, "there are nine men ahead of us, possibly more."

Stentor pulled out his shield, "Then we best hurry."

The four split up, using the darkness and brush as cover, until each were close enough to assassinate at least one man each. Four down, five to go. Two men spotted Kassandra and charged her, so she ducked under one's attack, feeling like time had slowed around her, gathering herself as she stabbed one man through the throat and blocked the others attack. She parried, and slashed, taking out the second easily enough.

Breathing hard, she spotted the men around her had made easy work of the others.

"That wasn't so difficult." Stentor mumbled, almost upset, as an arrow struck him. He fell like dead weight, and Kassandra ducked to a pillar, eyes trained on where the arrow had come from. She spotted something in the gloom reflecting moonlight, and threw her broken spear. It hit it's target, and the archer fell out of the tree.

She ran to Stentor, Alexios and Nikolaos already pulling an arm each to better carry him.

"Is he okay?" She asked, eyes scanning him from head to toe. He was bleeding from a small cut on his forearm, and the arrow protruded from just left of where his heart would be. It was luck that he was alive. Kassandra ran on ahead to Tavern Point, finding the nearest healer she could and urging him to get ready to treat an arrow wound.

By the time Alexios and Nikolaos were there, the physician had a bed ready, and tools on standby.

"Hold him down." The man ordered, and Nikolaos took his legs, Alexios and Kassandra pinned his shoulders.

They watched as the man pulled the arrow out, and proceeded to stick a hot blade against the wound. Stentor howled and grit his teeth against the leather between his molars before passing out, sweat dripping down him.

"He'll be okay." The physician gave a nod of finality, and fetched a blanket for him, as he would have to spend the night.

Kassandra paced, and Alexios ended up gripping her arm to stop her.

"Kyra will want to know you are okay, and that Stentor is injured. Mater should be with her." He urged. Kassandra sighed shakily and nodded.

Stentor was a little shit at times, but she had grown accustomed to his bad behaviour. If anything happened to him, she would feel responsible. _She_ had written to him and pater, after all.

She approached the house and was no more than five strides away when Kyra threw it open and ran into her arms.

"Thank the gods," she mumbled into Kassandra's hair and she gripped her tightly, "Thank the gods you're alright." Myrrine walked out after her and joined the embrace.

Kassandra closed her eyes and savoured the moment before she pulled back slightly, "I am," she said gravely, "But Stentor was struck by an arrow. He is with the physician now and is deemed to be okay, but we cannot know for sure until tomorrow. If he survives the night, then all will be well, but..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, and instead had to console Myrrine.

"That malaka, getting himself injured," her voice wobbled, "so stubborn." She turned and wrapped her arms around herself.

Kassandra sometimes forgot how close her mater had gotten to both Nikolaos and Stentor, having lived with them for almost five months now.

"Let's go to him." Kyra offered, taking Myrrine's hand, and leading her down the path, back towards Tavern Point. Kassandra breathed deeply, trying to calm her nerves, before she headed after them.

  
\- Four days later -

"You'll be careful now, won't you?" Myrrine chastised, kissing Stentor on the forehead.

He smiled and gave a sheepish nod.

"And you," she turned to Nikolaos, "keep him and yourself out of trouble."

The Spartan general mimicked his son, and she hugged them both.

"Visit soon, won't you?" Kyra asked, as she took hugged Nikolaos and Stentor.

"As often as this war will allow," the young pup answered before turning to Kassandra and Alexios, "Keep Mykonos safe without us? Think you can manage?"

"I think we can try." Alexios grinned.

"May Poseidon guide your ship, little brother." Kassandra gripped his forearm and he pulled her towards him for an embrace. It was so unlike Stentor, but she wasn't about to complain.

"We must be off. You all take care, may the Gods watch over you." Nikolaos ducked his head in goodbye.

Kyra wound her arm around Kassandra's waist, and she in turn wrapped her arm around Kyra's shoulders, Myrrine and Alexios on either side of them as they watched the Spartan ship sail off, Nikolaos waving, and Stentor raising his spear until they weren't visible anymore.

Alexios sighed heavily, "You know, this little island has grown on me." He announced as the group turned away from the water.

Kyra smirked, "Is this so?"

"Indeed. I think I might want to stay a while longer than usual. Mater?" He looked to Myrrine, who's head rested on his shoulder as they walked.

"I think if my daughter can settle down here, I can too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the parts that were meant to be funny worked, and that you liked reading it as much as I like writing it. This all came from a prompt of
> 
> "Having a heartfelt goodbye between two characters, one promising to be safe, and then immediately walks into something" and I thought, you know who would do that? Kassandra.
> 
> Anyway, comments appreciated!


End file.
